


Engaged

by electribunny



Series: Check Please Oneshots [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 4-24 Spoilers, 4-25 Spoilers, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Finale spoilers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electribunny/pseuds/electribunny
Summary: If he asked his high school self what his future would look like, young Bittle never would have said "Engaged. To an NHL player. With a cat."---An afternoon in Bitty's life, about a month after he graduates from Samwell.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Series: Check Please Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759195
Comments: 16
Kudos: 233





	Engaged

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhh im really sad about check please ending and the finale made me cry so I wrote this to cope. It's kinda weird because I NEVER write canon compliant fic but hhhh. I cried when I read the finale. no shame. I am so proud of bittle, and all of em really. anyways, prepare for some tooth rotting fluff
> 
> also, I got the idea for this fic while listening to West Virginia by the Front Bottoms. fics kinda inspired by the song, but only like,,,the first 30 seconds of it. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy! feel free to find me on tumble and cry about the finale with me
> 
> tumble: vanilla-saturated

It was raining in Providence. Bitty didn’t turn on a single light in Jack’s-no, his apartment. It had been a month and it still didn’t feel real to him. This was where he lived. In a Providence apartment, where two degrees from Samwell University were displayed in the office. Where the kitchen was stocked up with his favorite baking supplies. Where the closet in the bedroom held two sets of clothes. 

He slid open the glass door to the balcony. It had a roof, thankfully, so he could sit outside on their outdoor couch without getting soaked. He remembered fondly when he first helped Jack move in, how they would eat their dinner out there every night. But, there wasn’t any furniture out there yet. So they’d sit on the ground, and watch the sunset with their takeout boxes in their laps. But now, there were couches, and a table, and an electric fire pit, which he leaned forward to turn on. 

He brought his mug to his lips, taking a sip of his tea as he curled up onto the couch. When he set the mug down, his engagement ring clicked against the ceramic. His engagement ring. He was  _ engaged.  _ He had a  _ fiance _ , currently on a flight to Edmonton, with a ring that matched his. He brought it to his lips. It reminded him of his first days with Jack. With that stupid bobblehead that he would kiss whenever he missed him. He sighed. 

There was a meowing behind him, and their cat jumped onto the couch with him. They adopted a cat. He smiled down at her. If he asked his high school self what his future would look like, young Bittle never would’ve said “Engaged. To an NHL player. With a cat.” He leaned down to scratch at her ears. He watched the rain. 

Then his phone rang. He smiled at his phone when he saw who it was, and he picked it, pulling the phone to his ear. He held his mug with his other hand. 

“Jack, Honey! How was your flight?” He asked as the rain began to pour harder. 

“It was good. Not very eventful. We just landed.” 

“I bet you’re tired.” 

“Not really. I’m on my way to get dinner with the boys.” 

“Oh! Where are you going?” Bittle asked. 

“I don’t know. Keller recommended it, he’s from around here. Some Thai place, apparently.”

“Remember when you first moved in, and we would eat Thai food on the balcony?” 

“Yeah!” Jack laughed softly. “And we would have to eat it on the ground.” 

“Exactly.” Bittle laughed along with him. It was silent for a few seconds. “Is it raining where you are?” It was the only thing he could think to ask. 

“No. Just cold,” Jack answered. Again, it was silent for a few seconds, then Bitty sighed. 

“I miss you.”    
  


“I miss you too, bud.” Bittle could hear the smile in Jack’s voice. “But I’m flying back home as soon as we’re done with this game. I’ll be home before sunrise, promise.” 

“I’ll wait up for you.” 

“No, you won’t. I’m not going to be back until late. Get your sleep. We’ll have all the time in the world tomorrow.” 

“You know I’m going anyway.” 

“Yeah.” Jack sighed. “Anyways, Bits, I gotta go. We just pulled up to the restaurant.” 

“Okay, I love you.” 

“I love you too, bye.” 

“Bye, Honey.” Bittle sighed as he hung up the phone. He was getting too cold, even with the fire. He leaned forward, turned it off, and grabbed the cat and empty mug, heading inside. He needed to work on his cookbook. 

\---

He woke up on the couch, with a strong hand gently shaking him awake. It was still raining.

“I told you not to wait up for me.” Jack sighed. 

“I didn’t wait up for you. I was sleeping.” He reached up and pulled Jack down into a hug. He obliged, collapsing into the couch beside him. 

“You were  _ trying  _ to wait up for me.” 

“Correct.” Bittle smiled and curled up into his fiance. He grabbed Jack’s hand, just to feel the cold metal against his skin. 

“How was Edmonton?” He asked.

“Good, Kells was right, the restaurant was amazing. And then we won our game, but just barely. I wish you were there to watch it. It was so exciting. And the flight home was so smooth, I was able to sleep. But, none of that beats being with you.” 

“I’m glad you had a good time honey.” 

“How long has it been raining?” Jack asked, pressing a kiss to Bittle’s forehead. 

“Well, what time is it?” 

“Three.” 

“Then, I’d say for about 10 hours now. It’s calmed down though. It was crazy when you first called me.” 

“I could tell.” Jack messed with a piece of Bittle’s hair. “I could hear it through the phone. Why were you outside?” 

“I don’t know. It was nice, though. But I didn’t stay out for long. It was cold.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Very,” Bittle responded, then cuddled closer into Jack. It was silent, then he smiled up at his fiance. 

“I can’t believe we’re gettin’ married.”

“Me neither. I’m excited.” Jack responded. “I’m going to sit outside if you want to come with me?” 

“Why?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Alright. Would you like some tea?” Bitty asked. 

“Yeah, that sounds nice.” Jack stood up, and walked out to the balcony, while Bittle went to the kitchen to make more tea. It was difficult in the dark, but he didn’t want to turn on the light. He felt like it would ruin how he was feeling. He felt like he was exactly where he was supposed to be. The kettle hissed, and he rushed to get it off the stove. 

When he walked outside, Jack had already started the fire, and was sitting on the same couch that Bittle was earlier. He handed Jack his mug, before sitting down, and curling up next to him. It was harder to see, without the sunlight, but the buildings twinkled in the night. 

“I see why you were out here earlier,” Jack said, quietly. 

“Yeah?

“Yeah. It’s really nice.” 

“We’ll have to sit out here next time it rains then,” Bittle responded. 

“Yeah, and order Thai food. It can be just like it used to be.” 

“Mhm.” Bittle agreed. “But not quite. I like how it is now better.” 

“You do?” Jack asked. 

“Yeah. We live together, we have a cat, we’re getting married. You’re in the NHL and I’m writing a cookbook. It all seems so perfect, you know?” 

“Yeah, I do. I still don’t think I deserve it sometimes.” 

“Jack, honey. You deserve the world.” Jack didn’t respond. Instead, he leaned down to kiss Bitty. 

“I love you” Bittle smiled into the kiss. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
